


I Bet On Losing Dogs

by Space_gays_that_arent_in_space



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Sollux Captor, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Early Mornings, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_gays_that_arent_in_space/pseuds/Space_gays_that_arent_in_space
Summary: Early in the mornings is when you love your days best.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	I Bet On Losing Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> My first and last fluff piece ever (mostly kidding). This is my Valentine's gift to you all in case I don't finish anything by tomorrow which I probably won't. It's insanely short which I don't love but hey, Aradia and Sollux are in love and happy so what more can you ask for from me?

In the earliest hours of the morning, before your new sun has risen or the noise outside gets loud enough to wake Sollux, you bask in the glorious feelings you have for him-for this life you two are sharing together. It is in these moments, as sleep crusted as you are, that you allow yourself the chance to indulge, though that is to say that you do not indulge yourself constantly. There’s something that comes with this moment in particular though, that you just can’t seem to get anywhere else. His breathing is steady save for his little snorts and the small expressions he makes make your pusher just fill with those flush feelings you have for him. His arms around you are loose and burning hot, his whole body is. Though you’ve known this since you were wigglers (and experienced it for sweeps) there’s something about it that feels new and exciting each and every time you indulge. 

He only came to bed an hour ago, you remember the little grunt he made when the bed dipped under his weight, he’s awful at sneaking in beside you and you don’t care about it in the slightest. There isn’t a reason to. All you want is to be right by his side. 

He snores when he sleeps. You don’t know when you picked up on this but when you did it became yet another precious thing in your life. All of him is, his no longer there lisp and his long limbs and the way his face is still etched into that permanent scowl. The eyepatches and the scars and the nightmares and his bees. Everything about him is truly lovable to you. You turn, cupping his cheek in your hand and brushing it over his skin. Hot. Your mage made of jet fuel and an optimism he would rather die for before being found out. Your mage who has hoped and hoped and hoped for a peaceful world that you and your friends could live in, a world for the two of you. Had you been more selfish during the game, seen less of that big picture you’re so very known for seeing, you probably would’ve whisked him off somewhere way before anything could’ve gone down. He wouldn't have let you though, couldn't allow himself to leave the people he loves most to suffer and die without any chances at help. He isn't the sort of guy to do something like that and you love that about him. Tenacity is what he has, as much as he won't admit it to you or himself, Sollux Captor is brave and tenacious and loyal to a fault. You love him for it. You love him for it and want to show it whenever and however you can, and you do. Every waking opportunity the two of you have you are on each other. You kiss and hold and care for each other's horns. You do as much for each other on the front of red activities as you do pale. You don't need those quadrants filled, not really. You enjoy what the humans tell you about their relationships, of course, you don't mind the idea of an exclusively black or pale relationship, but what you have with Sollux is entirely special, entirely his own. 

His face scrunches up when you swipe over his cheekbone and you think of back when you were only five sweeps old. You knew even then that this was the red partner for you. He lets out a little grunt because of your hand and tries to move away. You smile, you don’t want to wake him up, you really don’t, but hell if the absolute desire to smother him in the feelings that you have for him aren’t becoming near overwhelming. You love him so much, so very much. He was the only one stood by your side through it all, even when you were at your worst, and you managed to be there for him too. It didn’t matter the things you did or said because he was meant for you. The two of you are tied together by fate. 

You pull your hand away from him slowly and watch the way that his face settles itself yet again. He needs his rest, you know this, and there will be plenty of time later for all of this. Slowly, you try to untangle yourself from the grasp he has on you, but he refuses to budge. He’s started drooling now, yellow faintly bleeding on to your black pillow cases that were made almost for this express purpose. He pulls you closer to him with his arms rather than his psiionics, and that’s what tells you he’s totally gone, meaning that you won’t be able to get out of bed until he either moves or wakes up. 

You sigh, and settle yourself right back where you belong, feeling the way his pusher rattles his thoracic protector and lulls you into a sense of peace that not even your recuperacoon could offer back home. 

There will be time for other things later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi kudos, comments, etc are greatly appreciated and there is a 99% chance that if you comment I'll reply.
> 
> @tamyura__on twt  
> @porcelain.babies on insta


End file.
